Be More Careful, Okay?
by RockyGlenn
Summary: Hiccup just needs to be more careful. Hicstrid oneshot written by request.


"Hiccup, look out!" Hiccup looked up just in time to throw a shield up, blocking the plume of fire that shot toward him. He quickly ran toward the dragon and dropped his shield just in time place his hand under the Deadly Nadder's chin. He scratched and scratched until finally the dragon was lying docile on its back. Gobber dragged the dragon back into the shed and closed the door.

"And that is lesson 3 on training dragons." Hiccup said, turning around to face the kids who were watching.

"And hopefully, someone will pay more attention next time." Astrid said with a stern look. Hiccup laughed a little nervously for a moment.

"Alright. See you next time." The kids clapped and then laughed out the side door, followed by Gobber who gave Hiccup a look that said, 'good luck, kid. You'll need it.'

As soon as the door closed and they were alone in the arena, Astrid slugged Hiccup in the arm. "What was that?"

"Always…the same spot…" Hiccup said with a sigh, rubbing his arm. "What was what?"

"You could have been killed!" She said, stepping closer to him. Hiccup looked back a second at the still smoking shield that laid on the ground behind him.

"It was just a Deadly Nadder, Astrid." Hiccup said, running a hand through his hair then looking at her a little concerned.

"Stormfly is the most deadly dragon in Berk, Hiccup. She could have killed you." Astrid said, narrowing her eyes. "Toothless, you tell him." Hiccup turned to Toothless who was sniffing around, but when he heard his name he stopped and stood up. He stared a moment then turned his head to the side a little in confusion. "You stupid lizard…" Astrid let out a frustrated sigh then turned around, sweeping the hair out of her face. Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder and stood beside her. There was obviously something bothering her, whatever it was.

"Come on, Astrid. Let's go for a ride." He said, walking over to the shed and opening the door. He then walked over to Toothless and strapped in, notching his metal foot into the harness. He turned back just as Astrid closed the shed door again then climbed onto Toothless' back, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's middle. "Alright. Let's go." He said with a smile as Toothless flapped his wings then shot off into the air. Hiccup closed his eyes and breathed in the feeling. The wind blowing through his hair. The warmth from Astrid's arms around him. He felt Astrid move her face next to his and put her chin on his shoulder. After a little while the evened out and cruised in the sky, looking over the glittering water.

"It's so beautiful up here." Astrid said quietly, putting her head on Hiccup's back. He could barely even remember what it was like before he had met Toothless. Before Berk became a village of dragon trainers. "I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier, Hiccup." She said quietly. Hiccup put a hand on hers and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. I probably should be a little more careful. Since there's a new class coming in, they need to learn to fight dragons and train dragons."

"Well, maybe I should train you to fight them. You seem a little subpar."

"Oh, well, thank you." He said, sarcastically. "We'll see who's helping who when it's time to train the dragons."

"We'll see about that." Astrid said with a laugh before leaning forward and kissing Hiccup on the cheek. Things became quiet for a few moments and Toothless dipped under a few hanging vines, skimming his claws along the water, a cool mist floating around them. Hiccup looked up and saw the arch that he remembers having smacked into more than a couple times. He turned to Astrid and carefully unhooked his leg.

"Hey, I never showed you this. Hold on tight and stay low." Hiccup said and she followed his directions, but before she could stop him, he stood on Toothless' back and leapt just as Toothless flew under. Hiccup flew right over the rock and then landed right in place on Toothless' back, notching his leg in again. "Woo! That was—"

"Hiccup, what in the world are you thinking?" Astrid shouted, slamming her fists against his back.

"Well, right now I'm thinking how much my back hurts!" He shouted back, steering Toothless back towards Berk.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"Well, we're Vikings. The whole danger things is kind of our…uh…thing." She let out a frustrated sigh again and folded her arms in front of her. "Astrid, what is…" He gave up when she let out another sigh. A moment later, they landed in Berk again and she quickly slid off and started off to her house. "Astrid! Astrid, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Hiccup!"

"Astrid, would you just—whoa!" His metal leg scraped against the ice and he fell backward, smacking his head against the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said, hurrying next to him and helping him up. He stood up and rubbed his head a little.

"I should have been wearing my helmet…" He said quietly, steadying himself a moment on Astrid. "Astrid, tell me what's going on. Out with it." He said, putting his hands on her sides, taking a couple steps closer.

"Hiccup, we've been together for a long time." She said, taking a deep breath. "I just I'm not sure how to say this…"

"Oh, gods. You're breaking up with me."

"I love you. Wait…What?"

"What?" A few minutes passed of confusion in which they just stared at each other, not sure what to say.

"Wait…You thought I was breaking up with you?"

"Well…You were all nervous and…I assume things and…" Astrid laughed and slipped her hands on the side of his neck. "Wait…you love me?" He said, tilting his head a little.

"Well…yeah." She said finally. He laughed a little nervously and then put his forehead against hers.

"Well….I uh…I love you, too." She slugged him in the shoulder and before he could say anything, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. He said, finally pulling away from her. "Alright. Time to go cliffdiving without my dragon." She grabbed him and gave him a stern look again. "I'm kidding." She smirked at him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You better be."


End file.
